


香氣迷人

by SEAtide



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KT
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEAtide/pseuds/SEAtide
Summary: - KT- 作者的话：J禁P禁。以老爷和太太为中心，与形形色色的人之间的故事
Relationships: 堂本光一/堂本剛
Kudos: 13





	香氣迷人

■ 香氣迷人 ■

1 后辈

最初注意到的时候，我的心脏狂跳了起来。

那是在有收录安排的电视台、偶然路过的走廊中。一瞬间被难以形容的香气扑了个满怀，在收住脚步的下一秒，过去的记忆便苏醒了。

是的，我认识这种香气。

毕竟这是从以前开始，到现在都很尊敬的前辈所用的香水的味道。

然后想到现在已经换了其他的，前几天见面的时候确实是不同于此的香味了。因此，可以说是相当令人怀念的香气。

虽然现在已经不再用了，但是想起了以前在他们背后伴舞的时候，不由得怀恋起往日时光。

「今天在吗？」

我情不自禁地喃喃出声。

「你说谁？」

「！」

冷不防地从背后被人搭话，我吓了一大跳。

一回头，那香气更加浓郁。

「剛君！您辛苦了」

「辛苦啦。怎么了？在这里呆站着」

笑得软绵绵的表情，可爱得完全不像四十岁左右。这也是那位独占欲巨强的前辈不愿意放手的原因吧，总觉得能理解了。

「就是觉得您身上有股很好闻的香味」

「好闻的香味？有吗？」

闭上眼睛用鼻子嗅闻的模样很幼齿。

香气的源头是不可能闻到自己的香味的。

「——嘿？」

剛君突然抓住我的胳膊靠近手掌细闻。他的手很小。很温暖。

一开始鼻子贴着手背，然后翻转过来，这次是手心，慢慢地从袖口朝肩膀移动。

「好近好近好近」

焦虑的话语脱口而出。

因为那香气真的很好闻。

长长的头发轻轻拂过我的鼻尖，心脏发出类似于痛苦的呻吟。

「在干什么啊、剛」

「啊嘞。光一？你不是睡了吗？」

剛君转过头回应毫不掩饰负面情绪的声音，顺着他的视线望过去，那位独占欲巨强的他的相方正像个门神似的伫在那、浑身大写的不高兴。

如果是在摄影的话，那真的是很帅气的站姿，然而当那眯起的视线扫向我时，我感到后背猛地一颤、冷汗都流下来了。

「我没睡」

看到明明散发着老子不爽的气场、却还是温驯地回答剛君的疑问的光一君的身姿，不禁想这两人果然关系很好啊。不由自主就会这么想。

「所以，你在干什么」

稍微敛起周身的不爽，走近的光一君捉住放在我肩上的剛君的手，轻轻地拉向自己。那个动作太自然了，平时一直都在做吗？有点不敢想象。

「说是我身上很香来着。可是我没感觉到。所以说不定，这家伙闻到的是自己身上的香味」

啊，原来如此。我明白了剛君有点意义不明的、不断往上嗅闻的动作所包含的意义，稍微松了一口气。

「身上很香？那应该是剛君没错啊」

「欸？我？」

光一君的脸上一下子绽开了笑容。这样的表情，在除了与剛君有关联的时候以外根本没见到过。

光一君将鼻子凑近正闻着自己手臂的剛君的脖颈，而后又轻轻地离开了。

哇—！哇—！！好像在看了不得的电视剧，真想捂住自己的眼睛。但是我忍住了。那样做了的话不知道会被说什么。

「嗯，果然嘛。就是剛君的香水味。前几天，你不是送了我自己以前用的香水当礼物吗？那个味道还没散呢」

「啊！是那个啊」

啊，当作礼物送给光一君了呢、那个香水。他的确说过喜欢那个香味。——不过，也不用非要埋到人家脖子里去闻吧。虽然不知道那是牵制还是别的什么，但我并没有试图抢走的想法。从来没有过。

我如此想道，是因为在人前打情骂俏撒狗粮感到很满足吗，独占欲的聚合物王子钳住剛君的手腕说了一句「走了」，然后瞪了一直沉默不语的我一眼迈开了脚步。

「欸？欸？真是的、不要生拉硬拽啦。——再见哦〜」

剛君一边抱怨着一边被拖走了。

您的表情，根本不是在抱怨吧？虽然很想这么说，但我最后还是把话咽回了肚子里、朝他挥手。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

2 亲友

「啊嘞？你不用香水了吗？」

那只是一个诞生于偶然间的疑问。

每周都会光顾好几次的好友的家里，总是弥漫着的好闻的香气不见了。

「啊？什么香水啊。大爷我根本没用过」

……哪里来的小混混啊。

嘛，算了。

「呀，但是啊。最近经常从你身上闻到香味呢」

「什么啊那是。恶心」

……居然说恶心。身为好朋友却总是被无情地对待啊。虽然这么想，但我并没有说出口。这都是拜交情长所赐。

「总觉得、有股特——别好闻的香味，花？也不对啊。反正就是特别……特别特别好——闻！」

「词汇量真匮乏。说的都是什么啊，就只会满嘴特别」

好友一副惊讶的表情，一手握着游戏手柄斜睨着我。

唔唔。有点不高兴？

想到这里我意识到了。

能让这家伙如此不高兴的原因，只有一个。

「难道说，和tsuyo酱发生什——」

「什么都没有」

正中红心啊。

果然是发生什么了。

「你干什么了？tsuyo酱可不怎么会生你气的噢」

面对我下定决心说出口的质问，脸色黯淡的小光投来瞪视。不过，瞪人的目光不是很有气势。

以前在一起玩的时候，他告诉我自己没有和tsuyo酱吵过架。再说这两个人最喜欢的就是对方了，彼此想要倾诉的事情互相都能察觉到。所以，就算小光发挥了旁若无人的王子特性，tsuyo酱也总是微笑着回答「既然你那么说了，那就这样吧」。tsuyo酱性子很软，基本上不会冲小光发火。嘛，当然反过来也是一样的，tsuyo酱开玩笑说些奇怪的话的时候小光也都是笑着听。不会出现什么争吵的情况。

唔〜嗯。这次、意外地严重？

「快点去道歉吧。tsuyo酱一定也很寂寞」

虽然不知道发生了什么，但先道歉是不会错的这种世间常理我还是清楚的。

「……不去！又不是我的错！」

真顽固啊。

原本低垂着的头抬了起来，一拳狠狠地砸在了桌子上，这不是把在墙角睡得正香的pan给吵醒了吗。

话说回来，这样态度强硬的小光真的很少见。

「那家伙，明明都和我在一起了、还跟其他的家伙腻腻歪歪地说小话！而且、靠得这——么近！」

我说、别在这么近的地方瞎比划啊！都挤到我肩膀了，为什么我要因为好朋友的靠近涌现出做贼心虚的感觉啊！？

「可是啊，你又不是现在才知道tsuyo酱的对人距离很近的。为什么呀？」

「是那样没错，但是总觉得两个人的气氛很腻歪……」

……哈哈〜嗯。

嫉妒吗。

听了这番话，我终于明白了他闷闷不乐的理由。

是不喜欢tsuyo酱和自己以外的人关系亲密吗。

嗯〜该怎么办呐。现在看来，小光真的很顽固啊。

就在我左思右想之时，耳边传来叮——的一声。

是谁啊，都这么晚了。

小光一边嘟囔着站起来一边去看对面的钟表，确实很晚了、这个点还有人来访。

『光一？是我……』

从内线电话里听到的正是话题的中心人物，tsuyo酱。

声音很柔弱，让人觉得很可怜。

「tsuyo……。——回去」

「啊、是tsuyo酱吧！」

不不不、你在说什么啊！不行的吧！人家绝对是抱着相当大的勇气才过来的吧！

『小長？抱歉。……打扰你们了？那——』

「怎么会！我开门了哦〜」

小光目光凶悍地瞪着擅自摁下自动门按钮的我，他其实并没有生气，对于和他有着长年交情的我来说这一目了然。

透过内线电话的屏幕看到tsuyo酱进了门，我这才松了一口气。如果刚才他回去的话，两人绝对会展开长期冷战。

过了一会儿，门铃响了，我在原地坐定不愿起身的小光睥睨的目光中扭开了门把。

原本正在酣眠的pan不知何时跑到了脚边，可爱地摇着蓬松的尾巴。你也想见他呀、我想道，tsuyo酱看起来没什么精神，他动作轻柔地把pan抱在怀里。

「小長也在啊。谢谢你」

这句谢谢，肯定是对帮他开门的感谢。因为，如果是小光的话、一定会顽固不化地把tsuyo酱赶回去。然后绝对又会后悔。真是个笨蛋。

随着tsuyo酱走近，与风一起携卷而来的是那股好闻的香气。

啊，果然是这个味道。

特别好闻的香味。真要说起来和小光的稍微有点不一样。一定是因为这其中还萦绕着tsuyo酱的体香吧。

我跟在小心翼翼地挪动步子不让自己发出声响的tsuyo酱身后往屋里走，发现小光正面色不爽地交叉着手臂盯着电视。电视还停留在我们刚才玩的游戏的暂停界面。

……喂，说点什么啊。

这么想着的时候，先行动的意外地是tsuyo酱。

他小心翼翼地靠近小光，手指搭上交叉的手臂。

「光一，对不起。是我不好」

「为什么这么想。你之前可不是这么说的」

「嗯。但是自己又想了一下，果然是我的错。原谅我好不好。我不会再和其他人走近了」

那是不可能的吧。怎么可能这么快就改变。光一应该也是明白的。

必须持续跟进。在我思考的时候，小光的视线从电视转移到了tsuyo酱。

「……我也很抱歉。那是你的个性，明明都知道的。就算说嫉妒也没用」

什么啊。这不是很清楚嘛。

那我也不需要待在这里了吧。

我想道，然后发现本应被tsuyo酱抱着的pan正坐在我脚边摇着尾巴仰望着我。

嗯，姑娘说的没错。我今天就先回去吧。

那么，先说声再见——。

——ポン。

嗯？脚碰到什么了，低头一看，pan可爱的前爪正踩在我的脚上。

「——嗯、光……嗯……」

欸——！这就开始做了吗！？我还在的啊！

虽然tsuyo酱背对着我看不到脸，但是从角度、氛围还有声音之类的，可以知道他们正在接吻。

不管交往有多久，都不要随便发射现充光波啊！

小光的视线越过tsuyo酱瞥向这边，扇着左手、表示『快滚』。

……我会滚的。真的会滚的。

迅速抓起挂在旁边的外套，为了防止发出噪音轻轻地打开门。偷偷回头一看，小光的手正把玩着tsuyo酱的头发。

我这就滚这就滚啦！！

虽然对突然的展开感到焦虑，我还是离开了小光的家。

——话说回来，那香味真是好闻啊、从屋子里出来后感受便愈发深切。

tsuyo酱进去后，小光的家一下子就被香气填满了，单身狗真痛苦。

但是，那两人结束争吵重归于好了，我很开心。

＊＊＊＊＊

3 女性嘉宾

从很早以前就是饭了。

小时候拜托母亲买来的第一张CD就是他们的CD，至今仍被视为宝物。

我特别喜欢光一桑，为了观看他的舞台剧而努力抢票的经历到现在都还记忆犹新。

所以，能作为嘉宾出演他们的番组、甚至还能和光一桑说上话真是非常令人激动的事情。

今天从早上开始就心跳不已，比平时醒得要早很多。

因为听说两人不喜欢出外景，于是考虑了在室内能做的企划。而且，这样的话说不定还能离生人更近一点。

打算在收录前去打招呼，刚走出自己的乐屋，闪闪的光芒就充斥了整个视界，把我吓了一跳。因为那个光一桑正朝这边走来。

我压抑着激动的心情，走近玩着手机的光一桑。

「那、那个」

「嗯？」

抬起头的光一桑，比在电视上看到的更帅、比在舞台上更自然。

感觉心脏快从嘴里跳出去了。

「那、那那个、今、今天的番组、请多关——」

「哈哈」

「？」

磕磕绊绊拼尽全力地想说到最后，却突然间被笑话了，我抬起头。

「磕磕绊绊的啊」

光一桑的笑容完全没有令人不适的要素，能看得出来他只是觉得有趣罢了。

双颊发烫。

我脸上现在、一定是一副不能让这个人看到的表情。

虽然这么想，却无法挪开视线。

因为、他是我一直在憧憬着的人啊？而且就在这么近的地方。

挽起袖子的手臂肌肉虬结，看起来十分强壮。然而脸却清秀俊逸。这么帅是犯规的。

「请多指教哦。不用那么紧张，放轻松就好。呐？」

好温柔！

虽然在演唱会上对饭又毒舌又暴言，但我知道那是他表达温柔的方式。结果，实际上他要更温柔。这样不喜欢上才怪呢！

「好、好的！」

「那，待会见啦」

就那样笑着走掉了。

背影也超级帅，我心里小鹿乱撞。

收录平安结束，正准备去道谢的时候，又在与刚才相同的地方看到了光一桑。

又在玩手机。

——啊嘞？

随着距离的缩近，总觉得他和收录前见面时不太一样了，有违和感。可是，却不知道到底是哪里不同。

然而，跟随时间的推移，我渐渐意识到了违和感在哪。

香气。

闻到了在刚才见面的时候、以及收录期间都还没有的香味，那味道让人脸红心跳。

「光一桑，刚才真是谢谢您了」

收录开始前的紧张感消除了，这次我没有磕磕绊绊、能顺利地打招呼了。

「噢。已经不咬舌了啊。我们才是要谢谢你。很开心哦」

「fufu。您两位的关系真的很好呢」

收录期间，光一桑从始至终都在看剛桑。

剛桑很关心我、一直在帮我找话题，啊，这两个人的关系真的很好啊。

光一桑没怎么理睬我，这让我感到有点寂寞。

「嗯，嘛，在一起20多年的话、自然而然就会变成那样。我刚才被剛君凶了哦」

心情畅快的王子殿下俊逸的眉蹙成了八字形。

「欸？为什么呢？」

「因为我老是在看剛君，多和嘉宾聊聊啊！被他这样批评了。所以，不好意思啊。你生气了吗？」

光一桑每一个细微的动作，都会带起轻飘飘的香气。

「没有没有！非常的愉快。谢谢您」

嗯，现在一定能露出不错的笑容！因为，面对这样发出肺腑之语的光一桑，不能不用笑容回应他。

毕竟、到底还是饭呀。

而且，能够近距离观摩两人的亲密关系果然很开心。

「光一？——啊，刚才的」

从后方传来了声音，乘风而来的又是好闻的香气。

啊，这个、是刚才从光一桑身上嗅到的香味。

原来是剛桑啊，我很快就接受了现实。

「剛桑，刚才真是谢谢您了。番组很愉快」

「哪里哪里。我们也很开心哦。有机会再一起收录吧」

看着笑容柔软的剛桑，心里又变得很高兴。

「再见哦，我们还有下一场外景要录，走吧」

说着剛桑自然地牵住了光一桑的手。 

——嗯？

确实这两个人的距离感就普通朋友而言很近。

「那么、再见啦」

光一桑挥了挥手。

于是我也挥手目送他们离开，然后看到在进乐屋的时候光一桑把手贴在了剛桑的腰上。仿佛抚慰一般体贴而温柔的动作。

……我察觉到了。

光一桑身上的香气，是一种遗香。

因为，香味这种东西如果不长时间亲密接触是不会熏染上的。

难道、是牵制？……不会吧。

不过，我在这一天从光一桑的饭转行，成为了两人的饭。

＊＊＊＊＊

4 演员

我一般不上综艺。

但是最近电视剧的浪潮一波高过一波，演员上综艺宣番成了要求。

说实话真麻烦。既然我是演员，那就让我只表演就好了嘛。

经纪人为满腹怨气的我安排了工作。因为正赶上电影新作的上映期，果然是综艺的演出。

刚开始我叹气叹个不停，然而在经纪人吐露出番组名之后不由得变成了期待。

因为那个番组，是我喜欢的他主持的番组。

我马上回答「我可以」导致经纪人吃了一惊的事情就发生在前几天。

很久以前，和他共演过。

演技十分精湛，表情多变、一人十色。我一直都觉得他是个有着蛊惑人心的力量的孩子。

自那时相见以来，已经过了10年。这期间持续在电视上现身的他变得、越来越漂亮了，最近更是到了让人看一眼就会吃惊的程度。

他时隔多年出演的电影我当然也看了，扮相与平时在电视上看到的截然不同，令人心跳加速。

所以，这次能见面我很高兴。

也想问他。为什么出落得那么漂亮了？在和谁热恋着吗？

假如，假如只是恋爱、并没有在交往的话，我想传达自己的感情。

爱上电视里的他也许很可笑，但既然在同一行业，说不定什么时候能再见到他。我如此想道。老实说10年都没有机会见面让我感到讶异。嘛，在这个行业这种情况倒也不稀罕就是了。

「啊。好久不见了」

与飘逸扑鼻的香气一起、从背后传来的是带着湿意的黏软嗓音，马上就意识到是他。

「好久不见。刚君。你还好吗？」

「欸。嘛，因为新闻报道过了，想必大家都已经知道了，除此之外我很精神哦」

用手指卷着长长的头发微笑着。

他比在电视上看到的时候更漂亮了。

「fufu。虽然真的好久没见了，但是并没有那种感觉呢。因为当红演员都经常上电视。所以才会这样吧」

「我也是。之前20周年的时候，不是经常上电视吗。都不敢相信我们已经10年没见了」

「欸，有这么久吗？」

我的话令剛君惊讶地睁大了栗子色的双眼。

「有哦。自那部电视剧以来已经10年了。真的变漂亮了呢」

「什么变漂亮，根本没有啦〜」

啊，被他巧妙地逃开了。

他低下头不着痕迹地往后退了一步，我只好把伸出去想要触摸他头发的手缩了回来。

那一瞬间香味再次绽放，是那股香气。

「剛君，你用的是什么香水？」

不经意间脱口而出。

我想知道。关于他的事。

因为，只看电视根本不会知道是什么味道。

「这个香水吗？……fufu。是秘密」

……遗憾。

不过，他的笑容真的好可爱啊。

和在电视上看到的笑容不同。这是给我的笑容。

从以前开始就知道他是一个懂得如何展示真正的自我的孩子。即使很清楚，却还是被吸引了。

果然还是很喜欢他。

虽然他已经不是能被称为孩子的年纪了，但在我心里他永远都是可爱的孩子。

「……抱歉，其实我本来没打算现在说的。我喜欢剛君」

听了我的话，大眼睛直直地凝视着我。

笑容转瞬即逝。

啊，这才是他的真面目。

「……不行哦」

缓慢、柔和的声音，却仿佛一根钢筋刺入了我的心脏。

我很快意识到自己被甩了。

「因为我有恋人了」

「——欸？这种话说出来没关系吗？」

剛君的话反而把我吓了一跳。

他抬头盯着我。

「因为、你很认真地向我表白了，所以我不能不认真回答」

而且，我相信你。说着他抛了个媚眼，差点让我心脏爆掉。

不可能到处乱说的吧！

当年可爱的剛君在不知不觉中进化成了小恶魔。

就这样我结束了为期10年的单相思。

嘛，之后在收录前收获了他相方用恶狠狠的气势射过来的锐利目光，他的『恋人』是谁不言而喻。

尽管如此，因为他看起来很幸福，所以现在还是不要去打扰他吧。

但、如果有一天，那个男人伤了他的心的话，我随时都会去夺走那个位置。

＊＊＊＊＊

5 后辈（又是我

走在邀请做嘉宾的番组所在的电视台里，缭绕的香气令人心跳加速。

难道剛君在附近吗？

顺着味道走过去，看到靠近过道的角落里堆积着大件器材的缝隙间好像有什么在动。

嗯？啊，那个背影是光一君。

颜色浅薄的头发、穿着漆黑夹克的劲瘦身影，正是尊敬的前辈。

在这里做什么呢？

我一边疑惑一边走过去想打个招呼、然而映入眼帘的是难以置信的光景。

从缝隙间突然伸出一双纤细白皙的手臂，缠上了光一君的脖子。

——！？

吓得我缩回了从拐角处探出的身体。

战战兢兢地再次伸头窥视的时候，勾在光一君脖子上的手攀缠着揉乱了茶色的头发。

总觉得看上去淫乱又放荡、我的心脏剧烈地鼓动着。

在这种地方干什么呢！！

虽然很想吐槽，但要是现在发出声音的话绝对会被发火。

因为，那手臂、是剛君吧！

不管多么漂亮的手臂，是男是女还是能分辨出来的。

真的是在干什么啊——！这两个人——！

我在心里惨叫着，然后为了防止别人靠近这里沉默而拼命地让自己化身为路障。

END.


End file.
